You fit me
by Greisfer
Summary: La genética juega muchas veces en nuestra contra pero lo único que hace falta para calmar la inseguridad es alguien que vea lo que realmente importa y que no pare de recordárnoslo. One shot post-manga, muchísimos años en el futuro(?).


Un One-shot x post-manga para variar. Iba a estar desde el lunes pasado pero hacía calor y ODIO el calor, así que se me fue la inspi pero volvió hoy.

Espero que les guste.

Agradecimiento especial a **Michelleuchiha14** por su ayuda en la producción(?):3

Bleach no me pertenece, si fuera así... creo que habría puesto en el último capítulo a Orihime embarazada de su segundo hijo como cereza del pastel. Así habría ardido el mundo con provecho.

* * *

 **"You fit me"**

Ichika Abarai era bien conocida por todos los escuadrones de la sociedad de almas por varias características y cualidades, por ejemplo, su personalidad extrovertida y cálida la hacían una persona con la que se podía hablar fácilmente, era sumamente confiable aunque también tenía su lado agresivo pero ése había salido desde que en su pubertad la comenzaron a llamar "la piña picante" por su peinado, allí comenzaron los 'problemas'.

Al escuchar ese apodo y encargarse debidamente del que osó en llamarla así (cabe mencionar que su padre y tío se enteraron por lo que ese apodo murió gracias a la aparición de chicos inconscientes en los callejones de la sociedad de almas), comenzó a usar el cabello suelto y a dejarlo crecer tan largo como se pudiera, usando siempre un par de gafas oscuras a manera de diadema.

 _\- Amo tu cabello- dijo su madre una vez que se lo estaba cepillando._

 _\- Porque se parece al de papá ¿no?- preguntó Ichika con una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a Rukia._

 _\- A-aparte, es porque es tuyo y es hermoso, rojo natural y brillante, ¡que no se te ocurra cortarlo!- pidió la capitana y siguió pasándole el cepillo amorosamente mientras cambiaba el tema._

Pero el cabello no era lo único que había heredado de su padre, había otra cosa por la cual sabía que hablaban de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Byakuya al darse cuenta que ella caminaba muy separada de él. Había días en los que Ichika visitaba a su tío para acompañarlo y para conversar, sorpresivamente, el líder de los Kuchiki no le pedía nada a una mejor amiga chismosa... se sintió un poco triste al pensar en que su tío solterón era su confidente pero no había muchas personas de su edad; además, pese a su seriedad, siempre se encontraba a gusto con él. Ese día habían decidido dar una vuelta porque el capitán sospechaba que algo le pasaba a la pelirroja desde hacía unos meses pero ella no se animaba a hablar y ahora estaba decidido a hacerla confesarse.

\- Na-nada tío- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No te debería de dar pena pasear conmigo, no me salgas de nuevo con eso de que ya estás grande- dijo el pelinegro enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡No es eso!- respondió Ichika negando con las manos y miró hacia el suelo mientras se debatía internamente si decirle o no.

Byakuya caminó hacia ella y la muchacha pareció encogerse más... un momento ¿encogerse? y allí cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Agradeció a todas las divinidades porque lo que le pasaba a su sobrina no era nada de lo que él pensaba.

\- Mírame- pidió él seriamente, entonces la pelirroja levantó la vista y se puso derecha. ¿Cuándo su pequeña sobrina había crecido tanto? y con crecer quiero decir que podía verla a los ojos directamente, Ichika Abarai medía lo mismo que él si no es que un par de centímetros más. Había heredado de su padre toda su digna altura.

\- ...

Ella lo miró y enrojeció porque supo por la mirada que tenía Byakuya, que él ya se había dado cuenta. Pensaba que él se hacía el desentendido siempre.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó el capitán cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No lo ves? ¡Soy muy alta!- gritó ella casi soltándose a llorar.

\- La capitana Kotetsu también lo es, incluso más que tú.

\- Ya sé y mi madre me dice siempre lo mismo pero es ella y yo soy yo, tío, cuando salimos, siempre se nos quedan viendo porque somos de la misma altura, ve- dijo Ichica y tomó su cabello para recogerlo en una cola alta con las manos- ¡Me veo más alta que tú si me peino así!

\- ¿O sea que el problema soy yo?

\- ¡No!... me pasa igual con mi padre, no me falta mucho para alcanzarlo y eso no me gusta. No me gusta mi altura.

\- ¿Y qué te preocupa de eso?

\- Tú eres mi familia, mi tío, no lo entenderías- murmuró Ichika haciendo un puchero.- Mi madre es pequeña, delicada y da un aire de seguridad, por otro lado yo, siempre me veo ruda e intimido- admitió.

Byakuya no pudo negar ni afirmar las palabras de la muchacha porque para él todavía era la niña traviesa que corría por toda su oficina mientras trabajaba. Él no había notado cuánto había crecido y madurado pero decidió dejar de lado el visor de "ay mi nena" y se puso el de "soy un mortal más", Ichika tenía la belleza de su difunta esposa y de su hermana, sus rasgos eran delicados pero el escandaloso cabello rojo y la afilada mirada eran marca Abarai, era linda pero ese aire salvaje de amazona por su personalidad y altura como que sí intimidaban un poco, entonces supo cuál era el verdadero problema.

\- Solamente preocúpate por encontrar un novio más alto que tú- dijo Byakuya con todo su pesar pero era lógico haber llegado a esa conclusión. Era inevitable que a Ichika no le llegara ese tiempo. La chica se quedó muda y de inmediato su rostro se puso incluso más rojo que su cabello.

\- ¡¿PERO DE QUÉ HABLAS?!- chilló ella mientras se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza.

\- Realmente no veo otro motivo por el que te preocupes, caminar encorvada solamente te traerá dolores de espalda y no vale la pena tener uno solamente porque no quieres que se den cuenta de lo que mides. Y si es porque crees que viéndote pequeña les vas a llamar la atención a los muchachos que te miren, entonces simplemente los estás engañando. Así eres y no tiene nada de malo.- sentenció el capitán.

\- Por más que me dé ánimos, siempre acabo pensando lo peor pero ¿sabes? me alegra que lo hayas notado- admitió Ichika sonriendo con tristeza, Byakuya le acarició el cabello como cuando ella era una niña para reconfortarla. Le costaba hablar del tema pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

\- ¿O es que el que te gusta es más bajo que tú?- preguntó el capitán sin retirar su mano y sintió como se calentaba la cabeza de sus sobrina.

\- ¡TÍOOO!- gritó Ichika y se fue corriendo completamente apenada. El capitán se quedó allí de pie mientras encogía su extremidad y suspiró para serenarse, aparentaba que no le afectaba pero era solamente para no incomodarla.

\- De todas formas me vas a terminar contando, Abarai- se dijo Byakuya y siguió caminando, trataría de poner toda su paciencia en el momento que Ichika acudiera a él, ella siempre iba.

* * *

Cuando quería salir a pensar, Ichika pedía permiso para vigilar el área de Karakura y casi siempre lo conseguía, regularmente se encargaba de los hollows que se dedicaban a atormentar a los humanos sin que ellos se enteraran pero en realidad le gustaba mirar a la gente ya que sus rutinas eran completamente distintas a lo que ella veía en su hogar. Pese a que todas las personas parecían vivir con estrés extremo, a ella le calmaba verlos. Le gustaba sentarse en el borde de un edificio o de una casa y mirar, perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ichika-san?- se escuchó una voz suave pero firme perteneciente a un chico. Lera imposible no saber de quién era esa voz y esa cabellera.

\- Oh, hola Kurosaki- respondió ella desinteresada y lo miró solamente por un segundo y regresó a lo que hacía.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Kazui Kurosaki mientras ponía esa amable sonrisa en sus labios y agitaba una mano sin importarle que lo voltearan a ver. Abarai suspiró, decidió bajar para saludarlo apropiadamente así que dio un salto.

\- Bien ¿tú?- preguntó de vuelta ella cayendo justo a su lado. Kazui le sonrió de nuevo y comenzaron a caminar. Ichika no pudo evitar notar que Kurosaki era exactamente de su misma altura pero en ese momento no le preocupó porque la mayoría de las veces, ambos solamente se sentaban en algún lado a platicar y con él nunca se sentía más alta porque la trataba con mucha amabilidad, como si temiera ser grosero con cada palabra pero lo cierto era que estar con él siempre era agradable.

\- También, bien. Hace días que no te veía- dijo él mirándola de reojo.

\- No había tenido ganas de venir ¿Vienes de la escuela?- preguntó la pelirroja al notar el uniforme pero vio el cielo y notó que ya estaba entrando la noche.

\- Salí con unos amigos, fuimos a estudiar- respondió él acomodando su bolsa de libros sobre su hombro, iba a preguntarle algo más pero se distrajo.

\- ¡Kazui-kuuuuun!- se escuchó una voz femenina a unos metros. Ambos voltearon para ver que una chica bajita se acercaba agitando una mano. El pelinaranja se sorprendió e Ichika instintivamente se hizo a un lado que aunque uno de ellos no pudiera verla, no quería escuchar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sugita-san?- preguntó el chico poniendo cara de sorprendido.

\- Olvidaste tu lapicera- murmuró aquella chica sonrojándose. Abarai la miró bien, era bajita y menuda, su cabellera era negra pero brillaba, era una chica muy bonita y miraba a Kazui casi con adoración. Suspiró algo fastidiada no porque le molestara él sino que se sentía un poco envidiosa de que ella no podría verse de esa forma jamás. Muchas veces se encontraba a sí misma hablando como uno más de todos los hombres que estaban en la división a cargo de su madre, incluso era a veces más alta que algunos y ello conllevaba a que no la trataran como a una chica, notaba esa diferencia pues con las otras mujeres, todos eran más suaves en su trato.

\- Gracias, pero no era necesario que me la trajeras hasta aquí, te desviaste mucho del camino a tu casa- repuso el chico apenado y puso una mano detrás de la cabeza distraidamente y quiso safarse de ello porque no le gustaba dejar de lado a Ichika.

\- Pero no podía quedármela y esperar hasta mañana, ¿qué tal que necesitabas de ella?- dijo la chica acercándose a él.

La shinigami sintió de pronto algunos hollows a un par de cuadras de allí y se fue saltando los edificios sin avisar al chico pues era una emergencia.

\- Te agradezco mucho, en serio tengo que irme- murmuró Kazui señalando hacia otro lado. Sentía a la shinigami pelear y aunque a veces ella podía sola, le gustaba estar allí de apoyo.

\- ¿Crees que mañana puedas ir conmigo al cine?- dijo la tal Sugita sin titubear.

\- No lo sé, ¡gracias de nuevo!- gritó él mientras se despedía dejando a la muchacha allí sin reaccionar.

Kurosaki corrió hacia donde sentía la energía espiritual de Ichika, dobló en una esquina de una avenida nada transitada y la vio, allí estaba moviéndose ágilmente mientras su larga cabellera roja se agitaba con el viento como si fuera un delicado pañuelo de seda. Le gustaban mucho los pocos ratos que compartía con ella, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, ¿para qué mentir? le gustaba Ichika toda cual era pero lo que realmente le llamaba más la atención era el pensar que simplemente se tenía que mover hacia adelante si quería dar un gran paso. Enrojeció y se palmeó ambas mejillas para quitar tal pensamiento de su mente. La shinigami terminó rápido y notó que él estaba mirándola pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

\- ¿Estás bien?- se apresuró a preguntar él.

\- No tendría por qué no estarlo- respondió ella poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Kazui podría quedarse allí mirándola haciendo eso por el resto de su vida. Ahora Ichika notó que él la miraba demasiado.- ¿Qué?

\- Na-nada- respondió Kurosaki bajando la mirada.

\- Eres bastante popular ¿no? ya van tres en este año- dijo Ichika dándole un puñetazo suave en el hombro, le gustaba incomodarlo porque el chico se avergonzaba mucho.

\- ¿Tres qué?- preguntó él desconcertado pero luego de unos momentos supo a qué se refería- Ah, eso, la verdad es que yo nunca hago nada, tengo buenas notas pero no soy bueno en deportes y estoy en el club de repostería, pero aún así...- respondió y se quedó pensativo.

\- Qué triste ser tú - le dijo ella mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba.

\- N-no te burles, a-a ti también deben de se-seguirte así- murmuró él sonrojado porque realmente quería saber si alguien la tenía en la mira porque eso significaba competencia. Como respuesta obtuvo una carcajada.

\- Te juro que pagaré tu boda si algún día me persiguiesen así, pero pensándolo bien... qué miedo que secuestren mis cosas para forzar un encuentro- dijo la pelirroja entre risas y siguió caminando sola porque Kurosaki se quedó pensando.

\- ¿Por qué no lo harían? Ichika-san eres muy... muy- dijo Kazui con algo de valor pero éste se esfumó al ver que ella se volvía hacia él. Había una serie de adjetivos que quería decirle pero al encontrarse con esa mirada azulada, solamente le salió el que más la caracterizaba.

\- ¿Muy qué?

\- Muy alta...

\- Ajá...- murmuró ella esperando más palabras para decidir si se molestaba o qué.- ¿Y?

\- Yo creo que eso es muy bueno porque mi-mira- dijo el pelinaranja armándose de valor y la abrazó deslizando sus manos por la cintura de ella para acercarla.- Te puedo abrazar por completo.

Abarai se quedó sorprendida porque aunque antes se habían abrazado, ahora se sentía diferente; no podía decir qué era lo que había allí pero se sentía agradable, como si solamente él pudiera comprender lo que sentía y como si solamente él pudiera abrazarla de esa forma. Le devolvió el abrazo pero como usualmente lo hacía, no podía transmitir lo que él aunque le hubiera gustado.

\- A que tus fans dejarían de seguirte si te vieran abrazando al aire, pensarían que estás mal de la cabeza- bromeó ella soltándolo pero Kazui seguía así.

\- Desearía que pudieran verte.- dijo él suspirando y se alejó.

\- ¿Para asustarlas?

\- No, simplemente me gustaría que te vieran- respondió Kazui y le acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía alegremente.

\- ¿Como para qué?, ¿para que vieran a una mujer muy alta?- dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

\- Tal vez si cada que te mirases al espejo dejaras de ver lo que tú crees que son defectos, encontrarías que eres más que tu altura y eso me gustaría que todos pudieran ver pero no tiene caso si tú también te crees que es lo único que importa- declaró él pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Ichika se quedó sorprendida ante tales palabras porque era lo que realmente necesitaba escuchar. Le dio otro amistoso y suave puñetazo en el hombro porque también se dio cuenta que él jamás la trataba como a otro chico, era delicado y amable además de que era super atento.

\- ¿Tienes que llegar temprano a casa?- preguntó Ichika sonriendo como nunca antes.

\- No pero tengo que avisarle a mamá que tardaré ¿Por?- respondió él dando un respingo y sacando de inmediato su teléfono.

\- Me pusiste de buen humor, acompáñame de cacería- pidió ella jalándolo de una mano.

\- Vamos entonces- respondió Kazui y comenzaron a andar mientras él escribía.

Ichika lo miró de reojo y pudo notar que lo tenía justo al lado, no iba más alto que él ni tampoco tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba. ¿Para qué se preocupaba por el cómo la trataban o de lo que decían de ella?, mientras tuviera al menos a Kurosaki a su lado con toda su amabilidad y amistad, no tendría por qué preocuparse hasta que sintiera que volviera a crecer, lo cual esperaba que no pasara.

\- ¿Sabes a qué edad terminamos de crecer?- preguntó deteniéndose.

\- Ni idea pero mi abuelo dice que todavía me falta un poco de altura, él y papá son más altos que yo así que supongo que algún día te superaré- bromeó.

" _Solamente preocúpate por encontrar un novio más alto que tú_ " las palabras del Kuchiki le saltaron enfrente a Ichika.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste roja?- preguntó Kurosaki sin malas intenciones.

\- Golpe de calor, andando- dijo ella dando largos pisotones. Kazui rió bajito y la siguió, adoraba salir de "cacería" porque hacían cualquier cosa menos pelear contra hollows.

* * *

Escribí ésto porque quise usar al menos una vez a Ichika y a Kazui en algo random. Y sí, a Kazui le gustan grandotas :v

No, no lo pienso continuar nel, nope, nein!

Si siguen mi primer fanfic, hice una pregunta (poll?) en mi profile en la cual me gustaría saber su opinión, por favor dense una vuelta, es muy importante!

¡Cuídense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal la la la) Nothing but fear from here on out, b**ch.


End file.
